deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hayabusa VS Joe Musashi
Description Ninja Gaiden VS Shinobi. Two powerful ninjas with incredible skill. Will Ryu's victory be as true as his Dragon Sword? Will Joe make Ryu's odds of victory a little Hazy? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Vulkanus: The ninja. One of the greatest warriors ever known. Technus: Created to combat the samurai warriors, the ninja has become a staple for superhuman fighters. Vulkanus: Like Ryu Hayabusa, the dragon slaying ninja! Technus: And Joe Musashi, Shinobi's wielder of Hazy Moon. Vulkanus: He's Technus and I'm Vulkanus. Technus: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle Ryu Hayabusa (*Cues: Vanished Memories - Ninja Gaiden*) Technus: Ryu Hayabusa was born from the Dragon-lineage legacy and trained in the ways of the ninja. Vulkanus: Ryu managed to exceed his clans expectations and defeated Nostradomis and the army of Garuda. Technus: After that, he got the true Dragon Sword and with the Eye of the Dragon, the sword's true power is unleashed. (*Cues: The Magic Night - Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2*) Vulkanus: Aside from that, he's also got a Lunar Staff to crush enemies. He can claw his opponents with the Falcon's Talons, blow his enemies away with the Howling Cannon, and even cut through enemies with the Eclipse Scythe, a weapon forged by werewolves and quenched in the blood of living human beings. But its super slow and ending the combos can leave Ryu open. Technus: Those aren't the only weapons in his arsenal. He's got three types of shurikens being regular, explosive, and even Windmill Shurikens that move slow but function like boomerangs. Vulkanus: His War Hammer is a slow, but powerful hammer that can break down foes. And if he wants to deal some blunt and fast damage, he uses the Nunchaku. (*Cues: A Masked Curse - Ninja Gaiden 3*) Technus: Ryu is also skilled in the art of Ninpo, a specail magical energy used for magical abilities. Vulkanus: Like his Doppelganger technique, aka Shadow Clone Jutsu. Technus: He can also teleport with the Blink technique. He can summon fire around him with Art of the Fire Wheels, burn anyone to death with the Art of the Inferno, heal himself with Art of Divine Life, and even summon a black hole with Art of the Piercng Void. Vulkanus: Ryu is tough enough to land a 300 meter drop, fast enough to deflect automatic fire, skilled enough to win the second Dead or Alive Tournament, and has even slain the Dark Dragon twice! Technus: But despite being a ninja, Ryu prefers to go in sword-swinging. Every single time. Vulkanus: When it works, it works. Just like Ryu. Ryu: Such selfish arrogance! I cannot allow this! Joe Musashi (*Cues: Long Distance - The Revenge of Shinobi*) Technus: Joe Mushashi was born into the Oboro Clan as an orphan picked up by the Chief and raised in the art of the ninja. Vulkanus: Unlike Ryu, he started out the weakest of the bunch, but later rose the ranks as one of the best in the class. Technus: After that, he became a superlative ninja and received the blade Hazy Moon, a blade that can cut through steel and other materials as well as deflect or block projectiles. Joe is also able to double jump into the air. Technus: Joe's also Shurikens to harm or paralyze his foes. And with Shuriken Blast, by double jumping into the air, Joe can launch a flurry of shurikens at his opponent. Technus: Joe also has a blowpipe that contains a gas to knock out a raging dog in one second and his 6th sense alerts him to danger or surprise attacks. Vulkanus: The Metal Claws can be used for offense and climbing. ''' (*Cues: Shadow Master - Shinobi 3 Return of the Ninja Master*) Technus: Joe also has numerous spells at his disposal. His Jitsu of Ikazuchi summons an electric force field that can take four hits and his Jitsu of Karyu summons four dragon-shaped columns that damage any enemy. '''Vulkanus: He can also project illusions and even create a clone to help him in battle. Technus: And if need be, Joe can summon a tornado to blow away all enemies. Vulkanus: Joe's strong enough to destroy a wooden box with one kick, fast enough to dodge the Hydra's laser spit and throw eight shurikens in one second, and can even take the hit of a giant morning star nearly the size of Joe Musashi. Technus: He's so skilled that he once managed to defeat a Godzilla-like monster and even a MechaGodzilla-like monster. Vulkanus: Talk about a beast! Technus: But Joe's not perfect. Many of Joe's Jitsus require total concentration and can stop if interrupted. Vulkanus: Still, apperntly Godzilla is no match for one of Sega's greatest ninjas. Joe: You fought well. Pre-Death Battle Technus: Alrifght. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Vulkanus: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Opening - The Revenge of Shinobi*) Results (*Cues: Trap Boogie - Shinobi 3 Revenge of the Ninja Master*) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Koei Tecmo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Raiando